


For Every Effect, There is A Cause.

by Girlbye105



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlbye105/pseuds/Girlbye105
Summary: A short story to get readers thinking about the story of 4 different characters. Told through the point of view of each 4 characters, each short story has a meaning in the whole.  All stories, ( causes ), lead up to one main whole,( effect ). Each character has a different story to tell. Let's just say the story and the meaning is up to be determined by the reader. As they say, "The beauty is within the eye of the beholder". -Oliver Platt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone wondering about my last story, yes I plan to finish it. This story was just an idea that popped into my head and I decided to put that idea to play. I hope you all enjoy this, it's my first time writing something like this. And no, sadly, this story does not include any shipping or fandom, etc., anything along those lines. This story was meant to sort of "pull at the heart strings". I hope you get what I mean, or at least after you've read this piece, you'll eventually get the point. Anyway, enjoy! (/^w^)/!

Unknow Fallen Child's P.O.V

Everything around me was pitch black. I couldn't see anything; considering the fact that my eyes were closed. My thoughts were blurry. I slowly started to come into contact with my surroundings. I was laying on my back for some reason. I couldn't remember anything. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My head hurt like nobody's business. What happened while I was out? I looked around. It wasn't as dark as I expected it to be. I could hear the sound of water dripping from high above. "Drip. Drip. Drip". There was a steady beat. The sound of the water was almost soothing in a way. My eyes were still adjusting to the light so I felt around on the ground. The surface of the floor was wet and soft. I could feel soft grass running through my fingers. I kept feeling around. It felt good on my hands. After a while my vision finally adjusted. I let out a sigh of relief. I was worried I had hit my head to hard for a second. I looked up from the grass and realized I was in what looked like a cave. Dark blue rocks hung from the ceiling of the cave. Pieces of wet rock twinkled like a billion stars in the night sky as light reflected off of them. There was a small waterfall with thin, long rivers that ran alongside a path. The grass seemed to be glowing bright blue for some reason. I glanced over my shoulder when I noticed a bright light out of the corner of my eye. I turned around. There was a long field of flowers that ran on and on for what seemed like forever. The flowers were also glowing that same light shade of blue. This cave was like none other I've ever seen. I stood up and walked through the cave. The water dripping down from the roof of the cave seemed to fall into pattern with that of the river. It was so relaxing to walk through this cave. I could stay forever. 

I walked past one of the flowers and heard an unfamiliar voice. "D-do you really think that this is a good idea? I-I mean, what if something goes wrong and someone gets h-hurt"? The voice said. I whipped my head in the direction the voice came from. But no one was there. "Hello"? I asked. No response. "Hello"? A voice echoed. It was my voice. It came from under my foot. I realized that one of the flowers was copying me. I guess these other flowers must be repeating a past conversation. I took a deep breath and continued to walk. As I strolled through the cave, I decided to listen to the voices coming from the flowers. "It's fine. We've talked it through and we agreed not to tell anyone so no one gets hurt. Besides, I'm sure they'll understand when they find out". Another flower said. I tilted my head. "What does it mean by 'they'"? I thought. What exactly were these two people talking about. They sound like children around my age to be honest. I started to listen more intently to the conversation. "I-I know...". The child paused for a moment and continued. "B-but, combining souls? Does that really sound l-like a good idea? W-what if something goes wrong"? The voice started to sound quivery. "Come on cry baby, everything will be fine". The other child say jokingly. There was a long silence. Then the other one spoke again. "B-but... I...". I stopped. "I don't want... to kill you". The child struggled to say. Then, nothing. It went quiet. There was nothing else for the flowers to echo. I stood for a moment, gathering my thoughts. I knew I had nothing to do with this conversation, but I'm just so intrigued by what they're talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh~. That was a nice way to start out this story. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I will be sure to include more chapters very soon! Oh, and I would love to hear some feedback from others. Anything you liked or disliked, just leave in the comments. Constructive criticism always helps towards making a better story! :DDDD. Oh, and yes, this was a VERY short chapter... But the rest will be way longer, I promise :3!


End file.
